The Discovery of Tornado and Reptile
by ShawneyRocker
Summary: Two of the newest member of the XMen's friends have mysteriously appeared on the doorstep of Professor Xavier. Why are they there, and why on Earth do they look like they've just been through their share of natural disasters?
1. Meeting our Newbies

Disclaimer- I only own Marina, Clay, and Cody. Well, actually, Clay and Cody own themselves, as far as I know.

One day at the Xavier Institute the X-men were having breakfast. Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Marina, and I'm a mutant, not the kind who looks like some thing out of a horror movie. I look like a normal human, but I have mutant powers. I can control water, so everyone calls me Aquaria. I am a part of a group called the X-men. We try and save normal humans, even though they hate us.  
As I was saying, we were having a normal breakfast, Nightcrawler teleporting to get food, Wolverine spearing the sausages, when the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it", I said. I rushed to the door. "Keep your shorts on. I'm coming as fast as I can!" I opened the door, and there stood Cody and Clay, panting! "Why the heck are you here?", I asked.  
"We need to talk to the professor", Cody panted.  
"I'll get you to him right away!", I said as I rushed them inside, "Professor"  
"What is it, Marina?", he asked from down the hall. Professor Xavier started the institute. He took all of us in, because he is a mutant, too. He can read minds, speak in thought, and move things with his mind.  
"My friends Cody and Clay are here, and I think something is wrong!", I replied. I practically carried them, because they were so exhausted.  
The professor asked, "Why are you here"  
"Clay is too tired, so I'll tell my part first", Cody answered, "Well, I woke up about three days ago. Everything seemed fine, until breakfast. My little sister, Kayla, and I were having a race to see who could get to breakfast first. Kayla won and started bragging to me about it. I got really mad, and when I looked down at my arms, they each had a tornado swirling around them. My sister and my parents looked at me like I was an alien. Dad grabbed Mom and Kayla's arms and hurried out of the house. My dad yelled as he ran out the door, 'Leave my family alone, you...you mutant!' I was terrified. I was alone"  
"Then, I remembered you, Marina. You had sent me letters, so I ran upstairs and grabbed them. I looked at them and there it was, the return address! I knew that you had come here, because you were a mutant, too. I was sure it would be safe there, because if it wasn't, you wouldn't come"  
"I grabbed the letters, shoved some other essentials in my bag, and shot out the door. My plan was to walk or run to the institute. When I ran past Clay's house, there he was, standing outside, looking terrified. I asked, "What's wrong"  
"My parents threw me out, because I'm a mutant!", he said. I told him my plan, and he decided to come with me. You know the rest.  
Cody stopped talking, but Clay started.

Meh...Decided to leave you all thinking, 'What the heck was that for? What's Clay's story?' And, that's the exact reason why I did that! Flames will be used for target practice on the pictures of Barney I've pinned up to a pole outside. 


	2. Clay's Tale

"As you heard, I became a mutant suddenly, too. Sometimes, when I talk, I spit. One day I spit on the ground and a little got on my brother's hair. He started screaming, and I looked at his hair.

"It had started to dissolve! My mom pulled out the scissors and cut off that part of his hair. Once he had calmed down, my mom asked him what had happened. He told her that when I had spit, it had turned into acid and pointed at where I had spit. There was a hole there. I just stared at that hole.

"Then I started to shake. I ran outside and climbed into my favorite tree. My dad shouted out the window, 'Never come back here again, you freak!' I saw Cody running up the road and went out to meet him. He was the only one I knew would understand. He stopped and asked me what was wrong. I said that my parents had thrown me out, and I told him my story. The rest you know." Clay and Cody talked for 45 minutes.

"Well", said the professor, "Why don't you get some rest before we talk some more? Then we can talk with the rest of the X-Men. Marina can show you to your rooms."

I took that as my cue to take them out of the room. I showed them their rooms and told them, "My room's just down the hall, but I'll be in the family room if either of you need anything."

I went to the family room. I wasn't surprised to see the other X-Men there. Whenever I see the other X-Men just sitting in the family room, I know there's going to be a meeting. O took my usual place between Storm and Nightcrawler.

Professor X said, "Well, most of you don't know this, but we have had two new students arrive today. Marina, why don't you tell us who they are what their powers are."

"Their names are Cody and Clay", I said, "Cody can produce tornados, and Clay can spit acid. I have been sending them letters ever since I came to the Institute. They've never told anyone about it."

"Marina, why don't you go get them. Then we'll talk some more."

I got up and went to their rooms. They were both asleep. I heard a soft bell-like sound beside me and there was Nightcrawler.

"Do you think we should wake them up?", he asked.

"Maybe you should teleport them to the family room. I'll meet you down there."

"Ok." One at a time, he teleported them to the meeting. By the time they were both in there, I was there, too. Then they woke up. Cody sat bolt upright when he saw where he was.


	3. Introductions are Important

ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess: Thanks again for the positive feedback!

"Clay…Clay…Wake up!", Cody said, nudging Clay.

"Wha…wha…Aahhh!" Clay's eyes darted from one of the X-Men to another.

"Before we talk, let's introduce ourselves", said Professor X, "You already know Marina and I, so we'll start with Logan."

"I'm Logan, AKA Wolverine", said a man with a steely look and thick Canadian accent.

"I'm Kitty Pryde. Call me Kitty or Shadowcat", said a teenage girl with a perky attitude.

"I'm Kurt Wagner. You can call me Nightcrawler if you want", said a boy with blue fur, a tail, and a German accent.

"I'm Evan Daniels. Nickname's Spyke", said a blonde teenage boy.

"I'm Ororo Munroe, but everyone calls me Storm. I'm Evan's aunt", said a white-haired woman.

"I'm Jean Grey", said a lady with red hair.

"I'm Scott Summers, but my nickname is Cyclops", said a young man with sunglasses.

"Now that Marina has told us your names and you know ours, why don't you tell us your stories again. Marina, if you don't want to listen, you can get lunch ready. I'll call you when we're done", said the professor. I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. I came back thirty minutes later with a plate of sandwiches, apples, a bag of potato chips, and milk. Cody and Clay had finished their stories. Cody was talking to Cyclopes, and Clay was talking to Nightcrawler (Clay realized that Wolverine wasn't in the mood to talk.) I was looking around the room when I spotted Rogue. She had come in when I was in the kitchen. I was glad I had made extra and passed the food around quickly.

"Well, now that we have eaten, I think that we should bring up the subject of your future. Marina, what do you suggest?", asked the professor.

"I was thinking of asking you if they could join the X-Men", I said.

"I think that we own them for keeping the Institute a secret, so yes, they can be X-Men", Professor X said. Cody, Clay, and I all gave each other high-fives. After we were alone, I asked them,

"Who do you want for your trainer: Logan or me?"

"You!", they said quickly. I started laughing my head off. Tears started coming to my eyes, I was laughing so hard.

"Don't worry. I did the same thing as you guys did when Storm asked me if I wanted her or Logan. Now, I'm going to have to tell you some rules. I made these up out of experience. Number one: Never give Evan or Nightcrawler the chance to prank you. They'll take that chance in a second. Number two: Don't get on Logan or Scott's bad side. They'll give you a workout you'll never forget." At that, their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Ok, number three: Be alert. At any time, a number of things could happen: Nightcrawler could scare you by teleporting, Spyke might cough or sneeze…Believe me. I was in a room with him when he was sick. Let's just say, that's the reason Jean had a few extra things to sew the next day. Anyway, number four: You've got to have fun! Nobody here is always serious. In fact, most of the rookies are never serious!" At that point, we all started laughing because of what we saw out the window. Iceman, Jubilee, Phoenix, and Chameleon were fighting. The funny thing was, if one got cocky, they'd always get hit.

I opened up the window and shouted, "Knock it off, you guys! Someone's going to get hurt. See what I mean", I told Cody and Clay.

"Wow, some of them are older than you, and they still listen to you?", asked Cody.

"Yeah. It's because they're told to listen to and do what any X-Man tells them. If they don't, they get in big t-r-o-u-b-l-e!"


End file.
